Disappearance of the Desired Melody
by Konohana Niji
Summary: Tagline: "The eternal recurrence of 'guilt' will end here——" Sounds deep and all, but the story is not all that deep. About a world with one half having magic and another without. A fan-fiction inspired by Story of Evil and Synchronicity.


**Collection of the Old Tales: Tale 5 "The Blue Petal"**

_A single petal falls from the stem of a violet.__  
__A gentle wind passes by, and the petal floats away.__  
__As it moves, it begins to think.__  
__How can a single petal like it affect anything in this world?_

_As it continues to think, the petal flies beyond the hills.__  
__It skidded through the skies, and got extremely cold.__  
__Before long, it came into a hallway.__  
__It lands on the white tiled floor, in the middle of a house._

_"I'm not important," thought the petal.__  
__At that point of time, a little girl comes to pick up the petal.__  
__The petal started to cry to itself, knowing that the girl will just throw it away.__  
__"How pretty!" The girl laughed and brought it to her mother._

_Her mother saw the petal the little girl was holding, and smiled.__  
__"It seems like the little thing needs a bit of water," the mother said, as she held up the petal.__  
__She poured a bit of water into a small bowl, and drown the petal.__  
__"It is in a really pretty blue!" the girl cried, and the petal gasped.__  
__The petal was surprised, as no one has said something like this to it before._

_Days later, the girl returned back to the blue petal.__  
__However, it was no longer there.__  
__The blue petal had turned into a beautiful blue rose.__  
__There weren't any thorns by the stem, only a single soft green leaf._

_The petal had been transformed by the little girl's love._

_

* * *

_

I laughed to myself. As if such a stupid thing could be true.

_Collection of the Old Tales_ is one of the few books left behind from the old ages. It is quite famous, well-know from here to the non-magic side.

I've heard my mother read the stories to me as a child. I can still remember the cold wind blowing in the night, the dim light by my bed, and my mother seated by the side, holding the book up and reading to me softly. Her wonderful stories never failed to lure me to dream land.

And now, I have to read through them myself for my studies. I sighed deeply.

"Ojou-sama," a familiar voice rang out from behind me, jerking me up, "Sighing is not a good habit. You lose a bit of happiness every time you sigh."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied, as I turned back to the girl. Her long yellow hair swayed as she moved. Dang. I always envy them for their long hair. Mine just always gets in the way and I always feel like cutting them short. However, ever since those two came, I was 'inspired' to grow long hair, and having them helping me to tie it up into a bun.

"Asami, where's Nodoka?" I asked casually, wanting to get away from reading the book, which I felt was really boring as I knew it like the back of my hand.

The yellow-haired girl jumped a little, surprised by my sudden question. I raised an eyebrow.

"She… erm… S-She.. went off…" Asami stuttered, trying not to meet my gaze as she spoke.

"Where did she go?" I asked, getting suspicious. Just trust these girls to get me into trouble again.

"Ah… Well…" Asami shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. "She went…," her voice lowered, "Out of the castle."

"Oh wow, another betrayal," I rolled my eyes. They had promised to bring me out of the castle one day when they had the chance, but so far they had turned away from this promise due to the stress from the head-keeper of the castle (The word 'housekeeper' couldn't be applied in such a place). However, the two girls were, apparently, my only true good friends. I had forgiven them for so many times that it was already a habit. But they were still wary about this. Stuck between a promise to the princess and the head-keeper.

"Just forget about the promise and focus more on your work. I won't force either of you to do a punishment game just because you broke a promise for more than ten times," I muttered softly, but loud enough for Asami to hear.

"It's not you, Hime, it's us. It hurts our pride as your friend, and our conscience as well," she said, not turning back to me at all. I shook my head.

"Even if that is the case, you don't have to worry about it every time you head out of the castle without me. I'm sure a chance will come, when the time is ripe," I replied, turning back to my book.

Asami didn't answer, and just continued with her work.

I stared back at my book, scanning through the page for anything that might need deciphering. I've know this story so much that doing so seemed to be something unneeded. The language was simple, and the message was really easy to guess; the last line is the key. _Changes occur when there is love._

I didn't need any teaching for this story. Yet, my teacher told me to look deeper into it. What else is there? The message is already so clear.

And I was also told to guess the reason for the writing of this story. "There is a reason for everything," she said, "Even the writing of a short story like this."

I stared at the paper, and then closed my eyes. I silently recited the entire story. I had memorized every single word of the story. What else would I need?

Then, a thought sudden came to me as I looked over one line. I opened my eyes, and the same line stared back at me, seemingly in a harder way than how I was staring at it.

_How can a single petal like it affect anything in this world?_ It echoed off in my thoughts. I knew that it reflected my world, but I laughed it off. I could feel Asami's stares as I continued laughing to myself.

How ironic. At the end of the story, the petal still didn't change anything in the world.

* * *

_**Message:**_

Ahh, well people. Hopefully you have enjoyed the Preface of my Vocaloid fan-fiction, "Disappearance~of the Desired Melody." I don't really plan to continue this on this site. Usually I will first post the draft onto my WordPress site specially made for this story. Once I am satisfied by it, I will put it up here~! For now, this is only to see how many people actually likes this story. If there is no response, I will have to remove this story off here and finish it up privately... Haha.

This story was inspired by the _Story of Evil_ and _Synchronicity_. I won't say much here, but just for convenience's sake, I will put up a list of characters and who they are suppose to be...

Shimoda Kaori - Kagamine Rin  
Mikage Kaoru - Kagamine Len (not in here)  
Fujita Nodoka - Hatsune Miku  
Tachibana Asami - Akita Neru

For now, I will only list these here. And yes, every single VOCALOID (including UTAUloids, the UK releases, fan creations [come on, Neru is already in the list], and some Vocaloid-related characters) will be in the story. I've tried my best to create spaces for all of them. I think my character list is bursting right now. =____=

For now, I just want to see if anyone will become interested in my story. I am aware that this Preface is not really an interesting start to a story, I'm sorry about that, but I'll just like to try this out as an experiment. I mean, having my friends' support is not enough. I need to see the general public's reaction. XDD

So, yeah. If you like the story, please review or something. Or even, if you are a kind soul and find that this is sh*t, please comment as well to let me know how to improve. Thanks~!

--- Niji


End file.
